greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 11 (Grey's Anatomy)
The eleventh season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere on September 25, 2014. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Exactly like the previous season, this season will feature 24 episodes, to be broadcast in two uninterrupted blocks. Surprisingly, the eighth episode figures as the mid-season finale, whereas last season, it was the twelfth. Summary Plots Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Margaret Pierce *Patrick Fabian as Dr. Oliver Lebackes *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey *Sally Pressman as Young Ellis Grey *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Rebecca Field as Sabine McNeil *Billy Malone as Jon McNeil *J. August Richards as Young Richard Webber *Nick D'Agosto as Dr. Graham Madden Prominent Guest Stars *Mary Passeri as Jeannie Reed *Eileen Ryan as Marjorie Reed Recurring Co-Stars *Cynthia Youngblood as Nurse Cynthia Youngblood *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Aria Leabu as Young Meredith Grey *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse *Casey Corn as Nurse Notes and Trivia *This season will be the first one not to feature Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang. *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its eleventh season on May 8, 2014. *Shonda stated this season will be a very Meredith-centric season. *The show will now air at 8 PM Thursdays instead of 9 PM Thursdays, the timeslot that it held from seasons three to ten. *Like season 10, season 11 will split into two uninterrupted runs of twelve episodes each. *This season seems to be containing a lot of episodes centered around one or two specific character(s). **Puzzle With a Piece Missing was Maggie-centric. **Bend & Break focused on Callie and Arizona. *Shonda Rhimes tweeted that there will not be a photoshoot to promote this season. * Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs for 4 episodes so far (out of which 3 on her own). ** Maggie Pierce narrated the voice over for Puzzle With a Piece Missing. ** The voice over for Only Mama Knows was shared with Ellis Grey. ** Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres did the voice over for Bend & Break. *On June 23, 2014, it was announced that Caterina Scorsone was promoted to a series regular. This makes her the first character introduced in Private Practice to become a regular on Grey's Anatomy. *The cast started filming the season on July 25, 2014. *The first table read took place on July 22, 2014. * On October 24, 2014, it was announced that Kelly McCreary had been promoted to a series regular. Episodes 11x01-1.jpg|'I Must Have Lost It on the Wind'|link=I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02-6.jpg|'Puzzle With a Piece Missing'|link=Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03-5.jpg|'Got to Be Real'|link=Got to Be Real 11x04-1.jpg|'Only Mama Knows'|link=Only Mama Knows 11x05-11.jpg|'Bend & Break'|link=Bend & Break 11x06-4.jpg|'Don't Let's Start'|link=Don't Let's Start 11x07-6.jpg|'Could We Start Again, Please?'|link=Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08-13.jpg|'Risk'|link=Risk NoPicYet.jpg|'Where Do We Go From Here'|link=Where Do We Go From Here NoPicYet.jpg|'The Bed's Too Big Without You'|link=The Bed's Too Big Without You NoPicYet.jpg|'11.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.24' Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Only promotional photos for Caterina Scorsone were made, as she is a new main cast member. AmeliaShepherdS114.jpg AmeliaShepherdS113.jpg AmeliaShepherdS112.jpg AmeliaShepherdS111.jpg Posters GAS11Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy